Oracle
“Let us see what the stars portend...” Oracle is a tortoiseshell cat with yellow eyes. They are the Mystic Colony's guard and seer. They can accurately predict the weather of the next day when spoken to. Personality Oracle is a wise cat who speaks metaphorically and has a strong bond with nature. They may come off as off-putting and smug. They take their duty seriously to avoid failing their colony. Den Oracle’s den is in the northwest corner of town, with shrubs and puddles nearby. There is a faint blue light inside. Daily Routine 11 AM - Exit den. 3 PM - Stand by north entrance. 7 PM - Stand by west entrance. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue See: Weather for Oracle's forecasts. Greetings= * "You travel here from distant lands, yes. Oracle can see that you are a sojourner./ Knowledge of the past, wisdom for the present, visions of the future... All these come to Oracle./ Perhaps I may share these portends with you. Or perhaps not." *: - Oracle, Intro * "There is nothing I would say to you./ Leave Oracle alone. My peaceful state is broken whenever you are near." *: - Zero stars * “You disrupt my visions. Please, go far from here./ We are distant spirits, you and I. Our paths diverge." *: ''- One star'' * “I saw you coming from afar. What is it that you seek?" *: ''- Two stars'' * “In my visions, you visit each day, (Name).” *: ''- Three stars'' * “An insightful one seeks wisdom. What is it that you are after, (Name)?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “You do me great honor, (Name).” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= *''“The ability to interpret signs is a gift given to only a select few./ I am chosen by the stars to give wisdom and advice to Alisa and the whole Mystic Colony.”'' *: ''- Oracle (2 stars)'' *''“I often speak in riddles, but with you I can be plain./ You understand the great mysteries of the world, so I do not have to veil them from your ears./ Keep your mind sharp, (Name).”'' *: ''- Oracle (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''"The stars spoke to me in a dream and told me to give you a (Item) today. It is yours now."'' *: ''- Oracle Gift'' *''"I hope you can discover the purpose of the star’s gift to you, (Name). It is veiled to me."'' *: ''- Oracle, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''“The heavens smile upon our peaceful gathering.”'' *: ''- Oracle, Spring'' *''"The universe is glad and revels with us. It is good to interact with our neighbors from time to time."'' *: ''- Oracle, Summer'' *''"Strange are the ways of the other colonies that gather here..."'' *: ''- Oracle, Autumn'' *''"Soon the cold shall end. We gather to celebrate the return of warmth."'' *: - Oracle, Winter |-|Outside Colony= * "Be respectful to all members of the Mystic Colony. Otherwise, you and I are going to have a problem." *: ''- Oracle'' * "Don't cause any trouble for me and I'll end up liking you a lot more in the end." *: ''- Oracle'' * "Watch what you're doing around here. You're not from the Mystic Colony so we'll be keeping a close eye on you." *: ''- Oracle'' * "You travel from far away to come to this land. What stories do you bear with you?" *: ''- Oracle'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Oracle was originally called “The Oracle”, but was shortened to Oracle in the final game. *Oracle was intended for the Forest Colony but moved to the Mystic Colony in final game.https://goo.gl/hBmUkY *Oracle is the only NPC in the Mystic Colony that was not designed by a Kickstarter backer.https://goo.gl/hccGr8 *Oracle is the only cat in Cattails who has the ability to the predict the next day's weather. References Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Guards Category:Cats Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs